As the degree of integration of semiconductor chips increases, the size of semiconductor devices becomes smaller. To overcome limitations of device characteristics (for example, short-channel effect, and the like) due to a reduction in size of semiconductor devices, a semiconductor device including a fin field effect transistor (FinFET), having a channel with a three-dimensional structure, has been proposed.